Kazuko Harmony
by Imperfect-Princess
Summary: She never asked to come back, she never asked to be reincarnated and she never asked to run into Japan's most feared Mercenary. Can she show him there's more to life then revenge? Bankotsu x OC Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This a new story with BankotsuxOC, if I have a few things wrong just tell me. Criticism is welcome but only if it benefits to my story, flaming is NOT welcome. Anyways, thanks and R&R.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own anything that relates to Inuyasha, only my character Kazuko and her reincarnation Harmony. **

**

* * *

****Kazuko Harmony  
**

Chapter 1 – Harmony and Death

"If you're going to just sit there and watch me, at least try to blend in"

The kid had been perched atop the cherry blossom tree for a good twenty minutes or so, watching her with those azure eyes she had come to admire. The kid was cute, if not a little scarce to come near her. He wasn't from her Village, for she had only seen him whenever she came down to the river for water, or when she went out to help look for food.

At her remark he seemed to almost topple out of the tree. This earned a giggle from the older girl, who in turn stared back with kind green eyes. She sat the wooden bucket of water on the ground and looked back up at the boy; her hands perching themselves expertly on her hips.

"So, do you have a name? Or should I start referring to you as _stalker_ instead?" she asked playfully. Obviously the boy thought she was serious, because his azure orbs narrowed her way "Aren't the playful type huh?" and he wasn't from the looks of it.

When she noticed she wasn't about to get an answer, or any other type of reaction any time soon, the green eyed girl decided to start making the first moves "I'm Kazuko, but my mother and sister's call me Kazu"

"You have funny hair"

Not the reaction she was hoping for. Kazu took a strand of one of her blond curls and looked at it firmly. She had always gotten comments about her hair and was even accused of being some sort of demon by travelers, but the people of her village had grown up with Kazu and some were even present at her birth. So obviously the demon theory was always laughed upon.

"I suppose I do, you have pretty funny hair yourself kid, ever tried cutting it?" she asked, again playfully, although the young boy looked as though he had taken some offence to it.

The boy who was still perched in the great tree seemed rugged. Had he not been cleaning himself? It didn't surprise Kazu, his long raven hair was matted with knots and his skin looked like he had been attacked with mud. The green eyed girl didn't even want to think about what lay under the dirt.

Kazu smiled as he shook his head no to her question.

"Do you want to cut it?" she tried again.

Again, he shook his head no. This kid reminded Kazu of an animal, not to say he was one or anything, just his curious, yet skeptical mannerisms. Kazu knelt down to the small pouch she had made to store some food into, it did come in handy when walking for water, seeing as the lake was a fair distance away from her Village. She pulled out an apple and bit into it, making sure to make a crunching sound. The dark haired boy looked on in apprehension; he was hungry and she could tell.

Sighing lightly, Kazu nodded towards the river and smiled "Come on, wash yourself off and I'll braid it for you. How does that sound?" she could have sworn his mouth edged into a smile, but vanished as quickly as it appeared. When he said nothing, Kazu reached her arm out and presented the apple she had just bit into "And you can have something to eat, but only if you wash yourself off and let me braid that hair of yours"

Bribery was always a good backup plan when it came to children. Azure eyes looked on in heavy skepticism before the boy jumped down from the tree with excellent agility. Kazu didn't get time to blink before the apple was taken from her hand and was making its way into the boy's stomach.

_How did he do that?_ She thought, her brain buzzing at three hundred thoughts per second "Are you a ninja or something kid?" she asked in astonishment. The boy started making his way to the river, taking off his clothes as he did so. "Wait" Kazu didn't get to finish her sentence; she had to turn away as the young boy dived into the lake nude. The kid was young, but not that young that it was okay to see him naked. "Guess the bribe worked a little to well…" she muttered, her back still turned.

"Hey!" he called out. Kazu reluctantly turned around to face him, her cheeks red with embarrassment "What do I use to wash my hair with?"

So he wasn't a complete animal. Kazu reached into her pouch and produced a small jar of mashed herbs and flowers, this always worked wonders for her hair "Here" she said simply and tossed the jar into the water. Instead of hitting the water, the boy caught it with ease and grinned. Kazu ignored the fact he didn't even say thank you and simply put her focus onto the real issue; was this little boy safe to be around?

The strange boy was soon through with his wash and pulled himself out of the river, throwing on the clothes Kazu had often seen him in. She smiled and walked over to him, mentioning to sit down so she could start on his hair. Kazu pulled a small silver comb from her pouch and started to work on the jungle of tangles.

"So, what's your name?" she asked casually, pulling at a single rebelling piece of hair.

"Bankotsu" was his only answer.

Kazu nodded "Interesting name, how old are you?"

"Ten" he winced, Kazu gentled her pulls and smiled apologetically, although she knew he couldn't see her.

"I'm sixteen" even though he hadn't asked, she thought it polite to at least give him some information on the stranger who was helping him. "Ah-huh" she giggled when she was finally done with his hair, standing and turning Bankotsu around to get a good look at the now clean boy "You look great!" she praised. Bankotsu seemed to turn his head away from her, as if he hadn't been complimented before, or felt he didn't deserve it.

Kazu knitted her brows together and grabbed Bankotsu's chin gently, lightly turning his head towards her and leaning down to his height "Hey, you look good kid" smiled gently.

Bankotsu had been more then a little skeptical when Kazu asked him to come back to her Village. She couldn't just let him stay out here all on his own and her home had more then enough room. After her sister's had left home to marry and bear children there seemed to be more then enough space for just two people; Kazu and her mother. Hesitantly, Bankotsu followed along, although Kazu liked to think he was grateful for what she was doing.

Kazu had to giggle; Bankotsu didn't at all look impressed when she made him carry the bucket of water. She even challenged him, saying she bet he couldn't get the bucket all the way back without spilling some water. The glint in his azure eyes told her he accepted her challenge and was going to complete it. Remarkably, Bankotsu managed to get back without even spilling a drop, yet she always managed to spill half the bucket most days.

Shaking it off, Kazu gently nudged the small boy into her home. It was small, but larger comparison to other homes. Bankotsu was busy looking around, staring at every wooden ornament and paintings Kazu owned. Upon one wooden sculpture, Bankotsu stopped and picked it up. Kazu smiled "You can have it if you like it"

Bankotsu looked back at her, shook his head and sat the bird back onto the small chest.

Kazu frowned "My dad made it; it has a carving on the inside that means youth, keeping you forever young. He made it for a boy, but mama only had us, you look like you don't need too much youth though" she lightly laughed, placing a gentle hand on Bankotsu's shoulder "Come on, I'll take you to mama"

Kazu gently pushed Bankotsu into the small kitchen where her mother was sitting, making some tea. Hearing her daughter she smiled and looked up, only to see a rather small boy instead "Oh, Kazuko, who's this?" she asked in surprise, setting down the small teapot.

Kazu grinned and shoved Bankotsu forward, she could tell he didn't want to go in any further, but pressure was always the key "This is the little boy who's been visiting me by the lake mama" Kazu winked. Mama knew what she was talking about, having listen to her daughter ramble on about a child following her for months now, but hardly expected her to bring it – him – home with her.

"It's an honor to meet you-" she stopped mid sentence and looked to Kazu for help.

"Bankotsu"

Mama smiled, a smile identical to Kazu's, and nodded "Bankotsu"

Bankotsu didn't know what to do with himself, so stayed close by Kazu. His nervousness was evident, but both the woman ignored it as they made funny glances back and forth. Bankotsu broke free from Kazu hand on his shoulder and walked over to mama, giving her a rather rude once over.

"I'm hungry, got anything to eat?" he said curtly.

Kazu could have run over and covered his mouth with her hand. She hadn't realized he was so rude, the least he could have done was add a please to the end of that sentence. Mama only seemed amused as she shifted her brown eyes away from Bankotsu and over to the diner she had been making "The foods almost ready, why don't you go with Kazu outside for a while and I'll get everything ready?"

Bankotsu seemed pleased with this answer and turned around, stepping passed Kazu and outside. Kazu smiled apologetically at her mother before chasing after Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu haven't you ever heard of please?" she asked, rather annoyed.

The young boy shrugged "Why bother using a word that never get's you anything anyway?"

Kazu was speechless for a moment. Had this little boy been brought up to think that way? Or was it something he picked up?

"Please isn't a word you use to get something, sure it sugar coats a want when you ask someone for a favor or for something you need" she tried to reason "But you generally say please because its polite"

Bankotsu looked at the blond as if she had just said some kind of foreign word in some other language and then began to laugh "Polite? Are you serious lady?"

By now Kazu was fuming "My names not lady and yes, I'm completely serious!"

Bankotsu smirked, something Kazu would learn not to like "Alright" he paused "Wench"

That did it. Kazuko wasn't one to yell or even raise her voice to often, but this kid needed to learn how to be nice, even if it meant being mean. She sighed; maybe talking rationally would get her point across.

"Bankotsu, calling girls wenches and any other names but the one they were given, is very disrespectful and can get you into a lot of trouble" she said as she sat down on the ground outside her small home. Bankotsu followed, not to much liking her lectures but not wanting get kicked out of her Village anytime soon.

"Why?"

"Because" Kazu faltered "It just is, okay?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and leaned back "Sure, whatever"

"Kazu? Do you want to come in with Bankotsu now for something to eat and discuss our little…" mama had her head poked out the door and smiled gently at the teenager and young boy "Arrangements?"

Kazu sighed for the millionth time that day and nodded her head "Sure mama, coming Bankotsu?" she asked in exasperation. Bankotsu was up and in the house before she had time to even turn her head.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Kazuko lay in a puddle of her own blood, her blond hair soaking in the red liquid that was oozing from the gash in her side. She looked around the small wooden home she had come to love, remembering times when she was a child and ran around playing with the invisible people she called friends. 

Bankotsu was not in sight. Good, at least he had gotten away safely before her Lords men could catch him. Something damp could be felt on the side of her face, making its way down to her chin and the side of her cheek. Had she been crying? It wouldn't come as a surprise, her mother had been slaughtered and all her friends gone, the people she grew up with, dead.

Maybe this was their punishment. She could feel the life slipping away from her, the breath she had been trying to take not coming, and the numbness of her leg's starting to take effect on the rest of her body. She could feel, however, something pulling her towards the door. Maybe they had set the wolves on the Village to eat away at the evidence so no one would know her Lords cowardice ways.

It wasn't wolves; it was the little boy she had come to see as her own little brother. Reaching her hand up to him, she fought to just stay with him a little longer. When she left, he would be all alone again, and that was something she couldn't bare to think about.

"Don't die" were his only words.

Despite his age, Bankotsu had seen a lot of death and had even enjoyed the sight of blood gushing out from one foolish person after another - but not her, not his Kazu. The sight before him made him nauseous. Her green eyes were no longer vibrant with life, but dull with the life that was threatening to leave within moments; he didn't like the feeling of being helpless and weak. He couldn't protect her and her mother, all he could do was run away to try and find help.

Only to come up short handed with little wanting to come to his family's aid.

"Hey" she winced "I'm not going anywhere Bankotsu"

He sniffed but refused to cry, he knew she was lying "You're going to leave me just like everyone else!"

"No, I'm not" she said firmly "I would never leave you"

"…"

She smiled at his lack of answering, knowing he didn't believe her "Still my guy?" she whispered. Bankotsu looked at her with wide azure eyes, in the year he had spent with her and her family, he knew she would only say that when she was leaving for a while and wasn't taking him along. He would get mad but eventually get over it when she returned.

Kazuko wasn't going to return to him this time. The moment she passed, his faith in mankind left with her, he would find the bastards that did this, even if he had to kill one thousand men to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I was bored and came up with this story. I don't know if my original character is a Mary-Sue, because she definably isn't perfect, shes mildly good looking and is a bit of a perfectionist and a really bad health and neat freak (go figure) – so like it or love it, it's up to you, please no flaming only healthy criticism that can benefit to my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that relates to Inuyasha, I do not own any plots that might seem familiar in either another story or the series, but I do own the basic storyline that involves my OC character and any other's you might not recognize.**

* * *

**Kazuko Harmony**

Chapter 1: The girl who overcame time… again.

"Why didn't you wake me up for school?! I'm so late!"

"That wouldn't have happened Harmony if you would just wake up the first time I tell you to"

The young girl's mother rolled her eyes as she hung out the damp clothing in what looked to be the main living room; she absolutely loved to chastise her daughter.

Harmony tore through the house, throwing on her white button up shirt and her grey vest, all the while trying to brush her teeth at the same time. If Harmony was late for school one more time, there would be hell to pay and she wasn't joking, staying extra hours after school was hell on it own. Throwing on her grey woolen skirt, Harmony grabbed her lunch and school bag off the counter and made a dash for the front door, throwing on her shoes roughly when she reached the first step. Needless to say she almost fell and broke her neck when she hadn't gotten her left shoe on properly – again.

The blond ran from her front path, huffing and puffing by the first block. Jesus, she needed to get in shape, this was ridicules. She even forgot to say goodbye to her mom, which was pretty rare. Running up the block Harmony looked over the street and saw a familiar raven haired girl; Kagome. The blond was surprised, Kagome was never late; at least she hadn't seen the girl running like her life depended on it before.

Kagome and Harmony weren't exactly the best of friends, but friendly enough to go over each others places for study sessions every once in a while, and it had been a _long_ while since the two of them got together.

"Hey, haven't seen you around in a while Kagome, seeing your boyfriend a little more often?!" she yelled, waving frantically and barley missing the pole that jumped out of nowhere. It had gotten around (mainly by Kagome's friends, Erin, Yuri and Ayami whatever, Harmony never stuck around long enough to get their names) that Kagome was seeing this really self centered, egoistic, jealous jerk, but at the same time he could be a total sweetheart.

Way to confuse the blond girl, right?

She seemed confused at first "Nani? Who-" it must have dawned on her on who Harmony was talking about, because she turned at least three different shades of red, from anger or embarrassment she didn't know, she did know however that it did make her laugh "Inuyasha's not my boyfriend!" Kagome raged. Ah, so the jealous jerk had a name. These remarks only made Harmony laugh louder, which didn't sit to well with the girl on the other side of the street.

"Well whatever he is, he has to spare you this afternoon, we need to do some serious catching up!" By this time, all the two girls were doing was yelling, seeing as they **were** running at two hundred miles per hour and were on opposite sides of the street. Kagome seemed to pale and not just because she was huffing and puffing from lack of oxygen.

"Yeah, sounds good!"

"Great! See you at your house then? Sounds like a plan, see you at four Kagome!" and with that Harmony turned sharply around a left corner and practically piss bolted, not waiting for her answer.

Needless to say she didn't make it before first bell.

* * *

Hell to pay came in a neat little package that called itself _detention_. You would think they would be a little more lenient when a student basically lives on the other side of the city **and** has to run to school everyday just to make it by the second bell. Go figure she was the only student that was late – almost everyday.

Harmony fumed as she walked to Kagome's shrine, it hadn't been a very good day. Gym had been the worst, getting hit in the nose with a volleyball and then having to sit out with two hundred boys staring at her with a big ice pack on her swollen nose. She looked like freaking the red nosed reindeer! And that girl, Dori, was on her case the whole day about it. What had Harmony ever done to get _that_ sort of treatment?

Harmony slumped as she walked up the two thousand steps in front of Kagome's home and was again huffing and puffing when she reached the top. How could Kagome do this everyday? That girl seriously needed to give her blond friend a few pointers on what exercises she uses. Harmony got to the top and knocked on the front door, slipping off her shoes as she did so. Kagome's mother answered the door; lovely person, she was just a little too mellow to be a mom though. She pointed the way up to Kagome's room where she was apparently sleeping.

Harmony bowed slightly as she thanked her and walked up the small stairway.

Kagome's room was always tiny in her perspective, it had little color and Harmony couldn't understand how she could sleep in that bed of hers. The green eyed girl also hated how she let the cat sleep in her room at times, last time Harmony came over she was almost rushed to the emergency room from an asthma attack because of her cat's fur.

Everything seemed in place, all except a few clothes that were scattered along the ground. She couldn't find Kagome, the girl wasn't in her bed and Harmony suspected she might be in the bathroom, so the blond just made herself at home for the time being.

Harmony chucked her bag on the floor and collapsed into a chair near Kagome's desk usually tidy desk. Her desk was piled with books, math, English, history, everything for the upcoming exams. Every school in the city had exams – the exact same ones – all on the same day and Harmony suspected she was working extra hard for the time she had missed.

Despite being blond, Harmony did fit all the stereotypes of being your typical bimbo. She didn't know right from left without checking which hand she wrote with first, she failed her drivers test four times and still counting, and she was almost held back a grade last year because she did so badly on my tests. When Harmony first came to Japan she even complimented on Kagome's **American** when she first met the raven haired girl. If it wasn't for Kagome, Harmony wouldn't have a clue on what most people where talking about.

About a year and a half ago the two spent most afternoons going over Harmony's Japanese, and by now the blond could speak fluently enough to understand, but not enough to keep a conversation going for long. That was before Kagome started disappearing and Harmony hardly speaks to her anymore.

Sad, really.

Harmony spun around on her chair, leaning back and staring blankly at Kagome's white ceiling. How long did she need to use the bathroom for?

"Huh?" the blond looked out Kagome's window and into the yard; she could have sworn she saw someone out there. She then looked towards the well hut, shrine, whatever they called it and smiled, it was only Kagome "Hey, Kagome!" she called out through the window. She didn't seem to hear Harmony as she walked into the hut, a rather large green knapsack on her back. What was she doing? Harmony grabbed her own green bag and ran down and into the yard, maybe she was sick or something and needed air… with her bag and school uniform on.

Harmony looked around before going into the hut, only to find it completely void of any human being, all except that cat. She sneered at the cat who yawned in retort, Harmony has never been a cat person, she had always preferred dogs. Harmony shrugged in discomfort and put her bag on her back, firmly strapping it on. She was ready to turn around and walk home and forget all this weirdness when a purple glowing light caught the blonds' attention. She turned back around only to be met by the stone well, maybe she was imagining it. Harmony was feeling a little light headed today anyway after that Volleyball brutally attacked her nose.

Just to be sure, she walked cautiously over to the well, maybe Timmy was trapped down there and Lassie had gotten lost on the way for help. She leaned over slightly, almost falling inn in the process and looked into the well. There it was again, only this time not as bright as to catch her attention, she had search the bottom of the well to find this small flash of purple light. Wanting to get closer, the teenager stepped over the edge and climbed down the small ladder that seemed to occupy the side of the well.

It looked like a shard of purple glass. She picked it up and studied it more closely, it was beautiful. Harmony thought maybe the sun had reflected off of it to make that sort of glow but there was no sun that could get into the small shrine. The girl shrugged and shoved it absentmindedly into her vest pocket, maybe dad could tell her what it was, someone mustn't want it back to badly as to lose it down here.

Harmony went to step back onto the ladder, but something stopped her dead in the position she was about to take.

"Huh?" she carefully turned around, unsure of what was behind her. It wasn't what was behind her that was the problem; it was what was under Harmony that was disturbing. It was that light again, similar to the light that gleamed off of that shard of glass.

Harmony let out a sharp breath as the floor underneath her seemed to disappear and that weird light engulfed her whole body. Harmony felt like she was falling when really she was floating down. You know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you go down a hill to fast, or when you're driving down a steep slope? That was her feeling right now.

She let out another sharp breath as the floor seemed to come back under her, making her fall to the ground and flat on her face.

"Ouch" I moaned, rubbing her sore nose. If that was some sort of ride, Harmony was definably complaining to the owner about the ending. The blond got to her feet and dusted her grey skirt.

Since when was the shrine removed? Looking up all Harmony could see was the blue sky and she could have sworn there was a roof there not three minutes ago. The ladder was missing as well, meaning she had to either climb out the old fashion way, or wait here for hours until someone realized there was a girl down here. She chose her first option; Harmony highly doubted Lassie was coming to save her anytime soon.

Harmony started to climb out of the well, falling back down four or five times before finally getting some footing on the overlapping vines. This was ridicules! She had obviously hit her head somehow when coming down here and was now dreaming, she must have been watching _The Wizard of Oz _before going to bed last night, because this dream was just way to freaky to be real.

**

* * *

**

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, a worried look on her face. The dark haired girl had been angry at the half demon all afternoon, considering he did make her come back to the Feudal Era without even telling her family. She had a mind to sit him the moment he turned up, but disregarded it.

The silver haired boy stared straight ahead, his eyes narrowed and his ear's twitching "I dunno', it smells like a human, but… different"

Sango pushed herself up from the ground, leaving Kirara on her back in mid-pat fashion; her eyebrows knitted together obviously quite confused "What do you mean 'different'?"

The hanyou was about to speak when the miko beside him gasped, her chocolate eyes widening considerably "I sense a jewel shard" she rasped, but then paused "No wait, two!"

That was all he had to hear before jumping into action "Where? It must be that bastard Bankotsu, how the hell did he survive anyway? It's the only other reason I would be sensing this" Inuyasha raged. He looked back towards Kagome "Well? Where is he?" he asked, getting a little annoyed at her lack of explanation.

Kagome looked towards the direction her and Inuyasha had come not to long before "The bone eaters well"

_Oh no, what if Nuraku's found out about the powers of the bone eaters well. What if he's sent Bankotsu to destroy it? _

Thoughts racked through her mind as she rode on Kirara. If the well was destroyed, she may never get back home again.

"It's getting stronger Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smirked and cracked the knuckles in his hand as he ran "Good, I was starting to get bored sitting around anyway"

**

* * *

**

Harmony kicked up some dirt as she walked, this didn't feel like a dream, she even sneezed when the dirt neared her nose. Everything was so different here, she had originally been a little afraid to walk through the nearby forest, but what choice did she have? It was getting dark and Harmony doubted someone with **good **intentions would stroll by and help her out.

Harmony stopped walking, she could hear someone yelling up ahead and it sounded a little too feminine to be a guy. She started to walk towards the voice, maybe someone could help her out? Coming up through some tree's Harmony heard what seemed to be leaves moving against the wind, only, there was no wind.

"What was-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as someone – or something – came flying through the tree's and almost ripped her head off with what looked to be claws. Harmony screamed a shrill, loud scream and fell back before the clawed hand could get a hold of her neck.

"Damn" the figure in the red kimono seemed cover their ears "keep it down would ya'!" he landed on the ground with excellent agility and glared.

Harmony lay on her back; her head thumping from the beating it had taken on the way down "Keep it down? You just about ripped my head off!" she retorted, trying to get to her feet but with little success.

"Inuyasha!"

Harmony's eyes widened as she sat on the ground, was that who she thought it was?

The man sighed and stared pointedly at her "Look wench, you look harmless enough, so don't make me rip you apart just to get those jewel shards you have" he outstretched his hand "now hand'em over"

Harmony furrowed her brow's "Hand what over?" _what is this guy on about, what jewel shards?_ Harmony's eyes widened as she remembered that bit of purple glass, maybe which was what he wanted. She pulled the tiny shard out of her vest pocket and handed the strange looking man the purple jewel.

He didn't look pleased, just more annoyed "Don't try and pull one over on me, I know you have another jewel shard somewhere" he accused. Harmony looked blatantly confused as she moved away from the stranger.

"What other jewel?" she asked, by now scared out of her wit.

The man growled inhumanly; was she as dumb as she looked? And what was up with her hair? Inuyasha pulled back his clawed hand "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way" there was no way to know if she was bluffing or not or whether she was as dangerous as she looked, and he wasn't about to take any chances and put Kagome in danger again.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

The man's eyes widened as he came crashing down in front of Harmony, creating a small crater in the ground. She screamed and moved further away, this was too much excitement for a Monday evening.

"Kagome?" she asked and looked up, only to be met by a large flying lion type creature. Riding on the creature was her raven haired friend, looking royally pissed off, for what reason, Harmony didn't know. What was she doing here anyway?

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here!?"

Woops, did Harmony say that out loud? "Well I wouldn't be here if I knew how to get back home" she argued, standing up and brushing herself off. She had a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing life threatening, although the guy currently eating dirt in front of her might be.

Kagome sighed and jumped off Kirara, how could this have happened? She thought only her and Inuyasha could get through the well, but apparently her friend could as well. Looking over at a now whimpering Inuyasha Kagome's eyes softened, she hadn't meant to do that but he was going to rip Harmony's head off if she didn't, she also noticed he had a jewel shard. Could that have been from Harmony? Looking back at her blond friend Kagome looked towards her right arm, she had a jewel shard in her wrist!

Sango looked on in confusion, along with Shippo eyeing the new girl, not knowing if she should be trusted or not "Kagome, you know this girl?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded "Yeah, she's my friend from my time. Harmony, can I look at your wrist?" she asked. Harmony nodded, again pretty confused and lifted out her left wrist. Kagome shook her head "No, your right one" she instructed.

"Oh, sorry" she gave Kagome her right wrist and watched as the girl looked it over firmly.

Kagome noticed it was a rather large jewel shard, two times bigger then an average one. Maybe this is what helped her get through the bone eaters well, it made sense considering Kagome had gotten through when she had the entire Shikon Jewel in her body. She hadn't seen Harmony that often considering they went to separate schools, so that's probably why she couldn't sense or see the shard before. It was impossible to be able to hide the power of the jewel, wasn't it?

"What was that for Kagome!?" yelled the angry looking guy in the red kimono.

Kagome sighed and looked towards him, smiling lightly "Sorry Inuyasha"

Inuyasha eyed her carefully, that was too easy.

"Wha-" Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence before a flash of blond was in front of him, reaching up and rubbing his ears.

Harmony couldn't help herself, she just had to find out if this 'Inuyasha's' ears were real or not. The second he wasn't looking she took her chances and started to rub his furry ears, they were so soft to! She couldn't help but giggle, they were just like her dogs ears, only softer and they even twitched. A coughing sound broke her from her daze "Are you right there?"

She blushed and jumped back "Oh, sorry" she apologized. If she had ears, she wouldn't want just anyone coming up to her and rubbing on them. She looked behind her to see Kagome laughing "Don't worry, I did the same thing when I first met Inuyasha"

"Yeah this is great and all but what's she doing her?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"I think it's because of the jewel shard" Kagome muttered "We should take her back to Keade and see what's going on"

Inuyasha nodded and sprinted off, mach to the astonishment of Harmony. Harmony looked towards Kagome and sighed, she was tired and sweaty and all she wanted to do was go home. Kagome pulled her towards Kirara and taught her how to get on, explaining it was like a horse. Harmony didn't even know how to ride a horse, let alone get on one. After a little help from Sango, they started off back to the Village.

"Harmony, this is my friend Sango" Kagome said, pointing to the brunette towards the front of the cat. Sango turned and smiled at Harmony, who in turn smiled back "and that's Shippo, he's a fox demon" she said, again pointing towards the – what Harmony thought was a little boy. He seemed to have a human's head, but fox like qualities. Shippo jumped from Sango's grasp and in front of Harmony.

"You have funny hair, are you a half demon like Inuyasha?"

Harmony's eyes widened, not only because he asked if she was something as ludicrous as a demon, but what he had said about her hair.

"_You have funny hair"_

Harmony couldn't help but think she had heard that before a long time ago. The thought was shaken off though when she noticed Shippo staring at her "Oh, sorry, no I'm not a-" she laughed uncomfortably at the strange looking boy "a half demon" she finished lamely.

Harmony couldn't help the feeling that swept across her insides, telling her she wasn't going home anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kazuko Harmony**

Chapter Three

Worried

* * *

Kagome had to laugh, Harmony looked as though she would chuck at any moment riding Kirara. She still had no idea how her friend got here or even how she had those jewel shards. Kagome came to the conclusion she must have been born with the one in her wrist, but wouldn't that mean she was a reincarnation of some kind? And where had she gotten the jewel shard she handed over to Inuyasha?

This was all so confusing; Kagome couldn't help but blame herself. This wouldn't have happened if she had just stayed around and talked with her friend instead of taking off back to the Feudal Era, maybe then she would have noticed the jewel incrusted in Harmony's wrist. Kagome had been ditching her friends a lot more lately, not just Harmony but her other friends as well. .

'_Hey wait a minute' _she thought '_this is more Inuyasha's fault then it is mine! He's the one who came around like king almighty demanding I get my ass back so he can find the jewel shards. I can never get a break with that guy!'_

Kagome turned and noticed the blond looking at her oddly. Harmony couldn't help but stare; Kagome had been making weird faces and was totally ignoring her complaining about riding on this… thing! It was squashy and Harmony felt she would fall off every three minutes, not to mention they were basically above the trees by now.

"So, um, when are we getting down? I'm kind of afraid of heights" Harmony knew her fear of heights would be her downfall one day, but she never expected to be riding on a creature twenty feet above the ground.

The guy in the red attire, Inuyasha, was that even his name? He had been lost from sight for a while now and Harmony guessed he had already reached their destination. It suddenly all clicked, was this the guy Kagome was always complaining about? It wouldn't surprise Harmony, he seemed like a rude jerk in her perspective and that's not just because he almost ripped her throat out for a piece of glass.

As the small Village drew nearer, so did that butterfly feeling in the pit of Harmony's stomach. Kagome would have a **lot** of explaining to do as soon as she was back on the nice safe ground. Speaking of the ground, it was coming up fast, along with a rather large looking Village. Wow, Harmony never thought she would have to think that, here's something to tell your children 'hey kids, ever been to a medieval Japanese Village, well mommy has!' what a thing to say.

As soon as the 'demon' – yes, Harmony was willing to come to terms with this nightmare – landed, she couldn't help but dive off in a comical manner and scream "land!" very dramatically. It just seemed like the right time, Kagome seemed to find it humorous, where as Sango and Shippo looked on as if she was a crazy cat lady. Harmony doubted they even knew what a cat lady was anyway.

Getting to her feet she coughed lightly and dusted herself off. Harmony hated dirt, grass, fur and basically anything that left bacteria on her or her clothing, so even if there was nothing on her uniform she still dusted it with her hands to be on the safe side. Harmony was a real rebel when she wanted to be, some days she wouldn't dust herself off at all.

"Finally you made it, thought fifty years had gone by all over again" came the sarcastic remark of Inuyasha. Harmony looked on, not getting the 'again' part of his little joke. Kagome didn't at all look impressed, she grabbed Harmony's arm and stomped off towards a small looking hut.

If Inuyasha wanted to be a smartass, then she would let him be a smartass. Kagome couldn't figure why Inuyasha was being a total jerk, but she thought it had something to do with the fact she refused to let him rip the shard from Harmony's wrist; there had to be an easier way then slicing up her friends flesh. Kagome wanted to get her home unscathed and with as little trauma as possible. She might even get lucky and pass this whole thing off as a dream when she got Harmony back to the shrine - and get even luckier if the green eyed girl actually believed her, Harmony may have been slow, but even Kagome doubted she was **that** slow.

Pushing back the many beads and the fabricated door, Kagome pulled Harmony into the hut. Sitting on the floor of the hut was what looked to be an old woman with long graying hair, she had an eye patch and if Harmony didn't know any better, she would have sworn this woman was some kind of pirate wannabe. The old woman looked up at her and Kagome; she smiled gently and got to her feet. "Kagome, you are back early I see" she greeted the two girls and looked Harmony over with her one eye.

"Hello there…"

Harmony's green eyes widened "Hi" she squeaked.

"Keade, this is my friend, Harmony. She somehow managed to…"

"Jump time like ye, Kagome?" the old woman finished, a small replication of what looked to be a smile. Kagome looked on in confusion, was it that obvious? "I had noticed her odd looking clothes, much like yours" Keade explained as she made her way out of the hut. Kagome and Harmony followed.

"Harmony, why don't you go and help out… um… Inuyasha. Yeah, go help Inuyasha with his sword; I think he's cleaning it" '_great excuse Kagome, now we know for sure you can't think on your feet!'_

"But…" Harmony looked over at the half demon situated under a large tree "He doesn't look like he's cleaning anything" actually, he just looked annoyed and truth be told, Harmony was a little afraid to go near him.

Kagome shoved the blond forward "Nonsense! He would love if you helped him!" she urged. Harmony looked back at Kagome and the old woman – who looked just as unsure as herself – and nodded gently "If you say so"

Kagome sighed as Harmony started off towards the agitated Hanyou. The future miko turned back towards Keade with a soft smile "It happened like this-"

"Kagome!"

"What now" she muttered, she needed to talk to Keade without interruptions. Turning around Kagome saw what was wrong and almost fell over backwards "Miroku!" she screamed.

The monk had both Harmony's hands in his and was grinning like an idiot, completely unaware of Harmony's beet red face. '_Please don't ask her to bear your children; please don't ask her to bear your children…' _Kagome chanted in her mind. This is the sort of life altering trauma she didn't want Harmony to have to go back home with.

"Hentai!" screamed Sango as she hit Miroku over the head with her fist. Harmony jumped back; maybe she shouldn't get on Sango's bad side – ever. She looked over towards the little fox demon behind her and giggled when he muttered "Idiot"

Kagome sighed in appreciation and turned back to Keade "So, what were we saying… hehe" Kagome scratched the back of her head and laughed uneasily. Keade sighed and nodded for the young girl to follow.

"So, she is from your time then?" asked Keade, already knowing the answer.

Kagome nodded, her head bowed "She has a jewel shard in her wrist, but wouldn't that mean she was born with it? Kikyo died with the Shikon Jewel and I was born with it in my body, could that also mean Harmony died with a jewel shard and was reincarnated? But if that's so, does that mean Inuyasha and I don't recover all the jewel shards at all? She even had another separate small shard with her"

Keade was silent for a moment. This was a most odd predicament, could it be like Kagome, this girl Harmony had a destiny that somehow revolved around the sacred jewel shards? "Have you asked the girl how she got here? Where she got the shard that was handed to Inuyasha?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head, Keade had a point, how was the old priestess supposed to know anything when Kagome didn't even know half the facts "But how do we get the jewel shard from her wrist? We can't just cut it out, but we can't just leave it there either" she asked.

Keade stopped what she was doing and turned to Kagome "If your theory is correct and she is a reincarnation, then finding the remains of the young girls last body should lead you to the shard that is embedded into her wrist. Maybe with the power of the Shikon Jewel, she was able to be reborn"

As Kagome walked back to her friends, she thought hard about what Keade had told her. Just when things were getting bad with Nuraku this had to happen. Harmony's jewel didn't look tainted, so she doubted the blond girl was cahoots with anything evil or wrong doing. The girl looked like she couldn't even fight a fly, let alone fight against her and Inuyasha.

"I told you my sword doesn't need cleaning!"

"And I told you that it looks like its going to break in half!"

"I'll break you in half if you don't let go!"

"Just try it dog-boy!"

So much for not being able to fight a fly, Kagome ran to where she heard the noises only to find a very pissed looking Inuyasha and an equally annoyed Harmony. The blond was latched onto his Tetsusaiga like her life depended on it; maybe she took the 'help' part a little too literally.

"Kagome, get this girl away from me!"

Harmony rolled her eyes as she gave one final tug at the sword "Just let go so I can clean it you jerk!" as she pulled the sword with her right hand, a light blue glow illuminated from her palm and took over the sword. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he let go and jumped up, looking down at his hand he growled. The damn thing had burnt his hand!

"I knew there was something fishy about you" Inuyasha growled at Harmony, taking back Tetsusaiga and getting into a battle stance. Kagome looked on in astonishment.

It couldn't have been Harmony; Kagome couldn't sense any holy powers or even an aura, so it must have been the jewel shard in her wrist that made the energy.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in the blonds' direction as he ignored Kagome's obvious glare "Because of that little stunt every demon within ten miles will be here to fight for that damn jewel in your wrist" he growled.

Harmony's initial shock over the sword escapade diminished as she looked down at the wrist Kagome had been inspecting not long before "I have a **what** in my wrist?" she demanded.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered, pulling him down by his right ear "We can't freak her out; she could run away, I don't even think we can retrieve the shard. Let me talk to her and then we can figure this whole thing out once I find out how she got here" she whispered fiercely, hoping the Inu half demon got it through his thick skull he couldn't just slice her open like other demons and humans.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and put Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. Fine, let Kagome talk to the stupid girl, either way she comes near his sword again and hell will rise. Inuyasha grudgingly walked away, muttering something about idiot future wenches, which in turn earned a deep scowl from the dark haired miko.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned back towards Harmony, only to find that the space the blond had been occupying was now completely void of any being. "Huh?" Kagome looked around the area, but found no trace of the blond teenager "Where'd she go!" she cried and ran to find Sango and Miroku; how could Harmony just walk off like that? Kagome was still getting used to the idea that the girl hadn't a clue on what some demons could do to a mortal out on her own.

**SSS**

The nerve of that white haired freak! Speaking to her like she was some typical piece of trash, she was only trying to help like Kagome asked and what did it get her? An earful that's what she got for her good deeds. Harmony sighed, a light tint of red washing over her nose and cheeks. '_Am I really in the past'? _She asked herself, '_everything's so confusing, is Inuyasha really a demon? That's ridicules, demons don't exist… Right?'_

"Argh" she pulled at her blond curls "This is so annoying, I'm ready to wake up now!" she screamed, looking up to the sky for some sort of sign that God was playing a mean trick on her.

"Talking to yourself really isn't healthy you know"

Harmony jumped as she heard a smooth voice address her. She turned around slowly only to come face to face with the oddest blue eyes she had ever seen. The male was smirking at her, a very large sword situated on his right shoulder, how could he lift such a heavy object? Was he a demon also? His hair was long, almost below his backside and if harmony hadn't seen the masculinity in his voice and jaw, she would have thought him to be a girl.

Staring hard at the girl, the strange man grinned and pivoted so that he was mere inches in front of her "Oh, now I see, you have a jewel shard" he said, a sneer edging his voice. Harmony jumped back and almost toppled over a root she hadn't noticed, the man laughed lightly as he yet again stepped closer "Tell you what, to make this fun, I'll give you a running start before I chop your hand off"

Harmony's green eyes widened. Screw this; she wasn't sticking around to play slice-n-dice with this weirdo. She seen him take the sword he was holding and take a practice swing, was that a Halberd he was swinging with such ease? Harmony had learnt about such weapons in her ancient history class, but had only seen pictures up until now.

The young man frowned when he seen Harmony hadn't yet moved "Come on now, the smartest thing to do would be to run away" he shrugged "oh well, hope your left handed" he raised his Halberd and took a swing, barley missing the petite girl by mere inches.

Harmony let out an ear piercing shriek as she leapt from the ground and made a run for the Village. The Shichinintai leader smirked, now the fun really began.

**SSS**

Mrs. Higurashi sat the bowl of rice onto the counter, frowning at said food object. She had planned on giving it to Kagome before she left, but hadn't gotten the chance; she had hoped Harmony got home okay, she hadn't seen the girl leave. Mrs. Higurashi would have explained to Harmony that her daughter had to step out for a while, but upon going up to Kagome's room, the sweet girl had already left.

She shook her head and sighed as the phone started to let out a loud hiss of a ring.

"Higurashi residence" she answered. The voice on the other end let out a small whimper, which made Mrs. Higurashi furrow her brows "Hello?"

"Hello? Mrs. Higurashi, this is Mia, Harmony's mother"

Quite surprised at who the caller was, Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly "Why hello, I don't believe we've ever spoken before. Harmony is a very lovely girl, did she get home okay?"

The manner of the question sent a silence over the other end; a small sob was all that could be heard as the phone was shuffled about "Well, that's why I'm calling…" Mia's voice was softer, more attentive at her choice of wording "Harmony didn't come home this afternoon. She mentioned going over to Kagome's home but as you can tell from the time, that was quite a while ago, we've called everywhere and I was hoping you would know where she was…"

Mrs. Higurashi was shocked, it was very late at night and anything could have happened to the poor girl between now and the time she had disappeared from Kagome's room. The truth of the matter was, Mrs. Higurashi hadn't really seen her leave or even heard her go through the door.

"I'm sure nothing bad has happened, maybe she stopped for some food" she soothed, hoping it was calm down Harmony's distraught mother.

The woman gasped, obviously trying to hold back some tears "We are calling the authorities just in case… I was wondering if maybe I could talk with Kagome, in case Harmony may have suggested where she was headed"

Mrs. Higurashi frowned, if the police get involved they might want to speak with Kagome and there was no telling when her daughter would return. Sighing lightly, she responded "Kagome's been very unwell" she hated to lie, but the truth was something no one was supposed to know "She's sleeping at the moment and had been asleep most of the time Harmony was here, the medication just knocks the poor dear out. I'm sure she will call once she wakes up, Harmony might just be with some friends, seeing as Kagome hasn't been at full health for a while now"

The agitated sigh on the other end didn't go unnoticed "Okay, I'm sorry for disturbing your evening. Have a nice night Mrs. Higurashi" the call ended with a dial tone and Mrs. Higurashi frowned. She wished she could have been more help to the distressed mother, but she really had no idea where Harmony had taken off to and the manner in which the woman had ended the conversation was a little uncalled for.

"Mama?" she felt a soft pull at her apron and looked down and into the brown eyes of her youngest son.

"Hello, Souta"

"Who was that?" he asked, his face turning into an inquisitive look.

She smiled "No one sweetheart, just someone inquiring about your sister's friend, you know the girl who was here this afternoon?"

The small boy nodded "I seen her in the well shrine, but I'm pretty sure she left after that"

Mrs. Higurashi scowled, but not at her son "The well shrine?"

Again, Souta nodded "Yep, can you help me get my ball now? Please?"

"Of course, dear" his mother smiled and made her way towards the yard. Kagome had said she and Inuyasha were the only ones who could go through the well of time, so the thought of Harmony falling down the well was dually pushed aside. The girl must have just taken another way home and had gotten side tracks… At least, that's what she had hoped.

**SSS**

"And what's this?"

"A hair brush…"

"I see…and this?"

"Gum…"

The boy with the braid seemed thoroughly interested in these strange objects, it had started out when a small silver thing had fallen out of her green sack as she had ran away from his Banryuu and he just couldn't help himself at finding out what it was. It seemed to have broken which didn't sit to well with the strange looking girl; she had snatched it back and yelled at him for breaking her 'cell phone', whatever that was.

"You know what" Harmony got to her feet and snatched the packet of gum and hair brush from the young man's hands "I don't think I like you going through my belongings." She still couldn't believe he broke her phone; she had only just gotten that for her birthday for God sakes.

Finally coming back to reality, the man narrowed his azure eyes her way and stood up to his full height --- which wasn't very tall at all, he must have only been about an inch or so taller then the blond, maybe he was even the same height as her. The sudden movement made her drop the objects and jump to her feet, ready to run if the time came.

"I am Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinintai, and I don't think you're in a very good position to be demanding such things of _me_" his smirk was cocky, which annoyed the teenage girl very much, although it seemed to amuse him.

"Leader of the… w_hat_? Doesn't that mean 'Band of Seven' or something?" she put a finger to her chin and shrugged "whatever, I'm Harmony, and the only thing I'm demanding of _you_ is a new phone!"

"I don't particularly care what your name is, girl" he lowered his Halberd and smirked "Shall we finish what we started?"

Harmony put her finger to the weapon and gently lowered it so she could see his face. He was pretty cute when he wasn't trying to kill her "Not really, I'm over the whole running escapade" she giggled "And how would you see all my nice things if I'm dead?" her resolve seemed to take effect on Bankotsu. His face contorted as he seemed to think over her resolution. Somehow, she had a strange feeling that he really wouldn't hurt her, her brain screaming to run for the hills, but her heart also screaming to stay where she stood.

'_Don't strain yourself'_ she thought and fought not to laugh.

"I could easily just take the sack away from you after your dead, as well as your jewel shard. Two birds with one stone I'd say" he put his weapon back over his shoulder and placed his free hand on his hip, seemingly happy with his answer.

"But you wouldn't know what they were or how to use them"

"True, I'm sure someone would know"

Her eyebrows furrowed "I don't think so, you see, I'm the only one here who has these particular items"

"I know you're stalling for time, girl. Pretty smart, but you should have ran while you had the chance"

"I have a name, try using it and then maybe I'll listen to what you have to say" she snapped. The annoyance that flashed through his cerulean eyes made her take a step back.

Shock filtered through her green eyes as she felt a small tug at a blond curl, in the blink of an eye Bankotsu was standing in front of her, his Banryuu at his side and a strand of her hair in his hand. He seemed to be looking it over closely, his eyes squinting as he struggled to remember where he had seen it before.

"Uh… what are you doing?" she choked out, a guy had never been this close to her before, and like hell would it start with a guy that was trying to kill her. Maybe he had a problem with personal space?

Bankotsu just couldn't place where he had seen this hair before; it was uncommon for a girl to have this shade of color. There was only one girl who- His mind shut off as he shook his head and stepped back, she dead and long gone. However, this girl did resemble her, very much so, but her features were more childish and her eyes not as beautiful. Maybe that is why he hesitated in killing the girl.

'_What stopped you? You could have taken this weak mortal out within minutes'_

'_It would be like killing _her_'_

'_But she isn't the girl you once knew, unless you're going to go soft on every light haired tramp that crosses your path… I highly suggest you take her out now'_

Bankotsu shook the voice away with one swift shake of his head. There was some truth to it though; her aura was just so familiar to him, so friendly. Heaving a slight grunt, Bankotsu brushed past Harmony and stopped after taking ten steps.

"I need to find my brothers; you could be of some use along the way. Stray and I will let you get lost, get in my way during battle and I will let you die" with that, Bankotsu kept walking along the dirt path.

Gathering her things off the ground and shoving back into her bag, Harmony scowled. She didn't know the way back to Kagome from where she was, seeing as she had run practically no where. Heaving a sigh she glared at the back of Bankotsu and ran to catch with the Shichinintai leader.

**

* * *

**

**Note  
**

Kazuko, means Harmony Child and Kazu, means Harmony.

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the story lines that go with the series, I do; however, own my character(s) Harmony & Kazuko.**_


End file.
